Blind and Quiet
by SketchDeadRat
Summary: One night Rarity is assaulted, resulting in her being blind, and unable to make anything more than a whisper. Spike becomes her caretaker. However, a conspiracy is brewing, and the murderer(s) seem intent on killing rarity. To make things worse, the two become... unhealthily attached to one another. Completed. Technically. Sorry it sucks so much.
1. Chapter 1

It was night in Ponyville. The usual sounds of the crickets and the softly blowing winds were replaced by the sound of an sirens and the chatter of concerned voices around the Boutique. The Place was swarming with curious ponies, waiting to see what had just happened. Some wished to see out of sheer curiosity, others because of worry. Nonetheless, they were all gathered here by the horrifying screams that was heard from the Boutique. Among the People within the crowd of technicolor equines, was Spike and Twilight. Spike was sitting on Twilight, in an attempt to peer over the crowd of ponies.

"What do you see, Spike?" Asked Twilight.

"I see... Sweetie belle, being escorted out. She looks horrified."

Shortly after Sweetie Belle was escorted by the police, a pair of medic ponies walk out, carrying on a stretcher what everyone assumed was to be Rarity, or at least her body. Everyone looked onward mournfully as they watched the ordeal. Within minutes, the ambulance driven away, it's siren screaming out through the night.

"Spike?"

"...Rarity's dead..." was all he could say, before breaking down into a crying heap. He slipped off Twilight, and landed face-down onto the muddy ground. Twilight levatated him back onto her back, and silently returned to her Library. As they left, Spike could hear the voices of the police ponies. "There is nothing to see here folks. Everyone go back to bed.".

Soon, it was morning. The sun was rather ironically beaming, in spite of last night's fiasco.

"Spike? Spike? Hello? Spike?"

"Wha...? Rarity...?" He groaned, as he entered reality. He soon realised it was Twilight. "Spike? Are you OK? Listen, we are going to the hospital."

Spike looked at her quizzically. "Why?" He asked, in a rather crass tone.

"To see rarity." she replied, onchalantly. "She is alive, and stable, but..."

Spike was ecstatic when he heard she was alive after all. "Wait, what? What is wrong with her?"

"We will have to see, Spike. Come on! Grab a gemstone from the jar, and get into the car." Twilight commanded. She gave him a quick look up and down. "And wash your face. you still have some mud on it." She added, in her usually awkward tone, the one she used to point out embarrasing situations.

-

(at the hospital)

The cast had been waiting outside Rarity's room for an hour, in which the entire time, they didn't hear a sound. They did not attempt conversation, or to amuse themselves. They just sat in silence. Spike looked around the waiting room. It was a yellow color, decorated with saccharine posters and many projects that looked as if they came from an arts and crafts project. The seats were dreadfully uncomfortable, and the atmosphere did not help. He attempted to make conversation. "So... is she alright?" He asked.

Applejack gave him a glance. "Accordin' to Sweetie Belle, She's alive, but... she's been mutilated."

"Mutilated how?"

Before she could continue, nurse redheart entered the waiting room. "You may come in.".  
The tension was cutting through spike like a chainsaw. "Think she will be glad to see us?" asked Pinkie pie weakly, putting a hoof on Spike's shoulder. Nurse Redheart did not react well to that statement. "Umm... yes... well... enter.". And so they did.

They arrived to see Rarity, with a guaze wrapped around her eyes. She had the rest of her face buried in the bed sheets. Spike was the first, and the only one to approach her. "Hi rarity... it's me. Spike? How are you?". No reply. He hopped up onto the side of the bed, to which she turned her head away from him, again covering her face. "Oh... You didn't want to see us? That's ok. I- er... we were worried about you, so we came to visit... but if you want to be alone... I understand. Spike said, visibly hurt by her cold-shoulder attitude. Rarity could tell in his voice, that he was on the verge of tears. She felt horrible. As he walked away, she began to thrash against her sheets violently. Spike turned around in shock. "Rarity!" he gasped, as he quickly returned to her side. She sat up, and faced him. Spike looked at her in silent horror. Her mouth was sown shut. "Rarity...". She reached around the sheets with her hooves, looking for his hands. When she found them, she guided them up to her eyes. She placed them on her gauze. "Do you want me to open it?" he asked, confused. "She nodded. Spike complied and unwrapped the guaze from her eyes slowly, eventually unwrapping it from her. Spike, as well as the rest of the group, was horrified at what they had saw.

Her eyes were Missing.

* * *

This is from my new dA account, mind. I am going to continue it here, instead if dA however, because quite frankly, dA is a bit of a wuss when it comes to gore and sex.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone looked in sheer terror, as they beholded the warped visage of their dear friend. Her eyes were removed with horrifying delicacy, it seemed, as the rim around her eye sockets was unharmed, and her eye lids were also unscathed. If one were to ignore the tragedy, one could consider the irony of the most talkative and frivolous pony in Ponyville to be reduced to whatever one could call her current state. Spike's expression was one of mind-shattering confoundment. Upon seeing the empty spaces where her eyes should have been, along with her lips stitched together conveyed an image of pure horror into spike's mind. The very girl he idolized for her beauty has been horribly mutilated beyond repair. Not a single sound was made. No one dared to make a sound, whether out of shock, horror, or respect. The silence helped nothing however, especially Rarity's already broken self esteem.

'Why aren't they talking? Why isn't anyone saying anything? Am I so hideous now, that my own friends are fearful of me? They are probably to disgusted to even-'

"Her eyes were gouged out by the assailant, and if it wasn't for the shoddy stitching, we wouldn't even be able to feed her through a straw."

Rarity covered herself with the hospital covers. Nurse Redheart sighed. "Listen, you better leave-"

"Rarity... It's alright... Rarity? There is no need to be ashamed..."

Everyone in the room turned and watched as the dragon tried to calm her. He sat right on top of her. He slowly unveiled her from the the bedsheets from her face. At first she resisted, but she eventually let him remove the sheets, once again revealing her face. He placed a hand on her face, before pulling her into a hug.

He then felt her unsure hand blindly finding it's way to her head.

"I promise I will never let something like this happen to you again..."

A stream of red tears made their way down Rarity's cheek. The image the other ponies beholded was almost beautiful, if not tragic and macabre. "Spike has a point, Rarity! Jus' cuz you can't see... or speak... doesn't mean you are any less the friend you were before." She said with a sudden, and surprising vigor. The others soon joined in her consoling. "Yeah!" "Absolutely." "Yup!".

Although faint, Rarity's stitched mouth formed the best smile it could form.

Redheart simply watched the affair, with little smile on her face.

Throughout the next few days, everyone regularily paid their friend visits, however Spike was the most frequent, assuming he even left at all. Whenever he was there, he became the unofficial caretaker of Rarity, taking care of her every need and whim, often to the amusement of the faculty.

"Hey Redheart. Who's the little dragon who is always in Patient 34's room?"

"Oh, that's just Spike."

"Does he work here?"

Redheart simply shrugged her shoulders, as she took another bite out of her lunch.

"Nope. But at least he gives me more time for lunch." She joked, pointing to the daisy sandwich in her hoof, before devouring it whole.

"So, the little dragon has been here 24/7, busting his hump for her, for free?"

Redheart nodded to the other nurse, then gulping down her sandwich,

"Why? That's not healthy! Why shouldn't I call security and get him outta here?"

"Why should you? Newsflash, patient 34 had her eyeballs gouged out, and her mouth shut by stitches. The 'lil grape's actions are rather touching, in my opinion."

* * *

"If you say so... By the way, whatever happened to the wall-eyed pony?"

D'aww. I am just too big a softie to make this chapter too depressing. The next chapters shouldn't be too bad. In my opinion, they should go rather well for a while. And just to say, this ain't a tragedy story. Well, it is, but it isn't. Things will get horribly warped, and disturbing, but whether this is a bad thing or not, is a YMMV topic. Yes, I am a troper. Deal with it. As for The 'lil mention of derpy at the end? A part of a small micro-plot. Maybe. At the same time, don't unfave this, thinking this is gonna be pansy-fied. I personally want both at the same time here. And by that, I mean both positive, and disturbing and bleak at the same time. How? We shall see. Oh, also, one cryptic tip about the killer: If I asked you which villain did it, t'would be a trick question.

It's not as forward as it seems, kids. Think about it. Or better yet, don't.

Well, I am off.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok. Re-reading this, I realise this entire story sucks. I am just building it bit by bit. But, seeing as it is my most popular story... why not? Oh, and I almost forgot. This was inspired by Moonveil's picture of an eyeless rarity. Her dA account is .com. Give her a visit if you so wish.

The night had risen once more, and all were silent and sleeping in the Ponyville Hospital. Aside from Spike. His daily (and nightly) ritual was taking care of Rarity, and at night, when She fell asleep, he would return home, for some well earned diamonds and rubies, then he would return

to the hospital, for some shut eye. It was tiresome, but for Rarity, it was worth it.

He stood up, and creeped over to the door, holding his breath while doing so. He slid past the door, closing it gently. He slinked through the corridor, eventually reaching the exit.

(At Twilight's Library)

Upon opening the door, spike entered the pitch-black library. 'Twilight's asleep.' he thought. He closed the door behind him, and began to move into the kitchen.

"Spike!".

Spik jumped as a candle was suddenly lit, revealing Twilight Sparkle.

"What are you doing back so late?" she asked, poison visible in her voice.

"I was just-"

"Just what, Spike? Just What? I have been worried for days! I only ever see you when I visit Rarity!

Do you ever even eat? And what about your responsabilities? Have you forgotten about me? Do I even matter anymore?" She yelled. Spike was visably hurt by that tyrade. "But, Twi, I-"

"Look, I know you have feelings fer her, and you are doing whatever you can to help her, but you need to keep your responsabilities here, and more importantly, keep yourself in check. Now march yourself up to bed, mister. We'll visit Rarity in the morning." she said in a softer tone. She gave him a kiss on the forhead, and motioned him to the bedroom.

Spike obeyed his mother/sister, and went up to the room. 'That was kind of... one sided.' spike thought. 'But she has a point... I can't go much longer with the amount of food and sleep I have been getting...' Spike made it up to his basket. He wrapped himself up in his blankets, and went off to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the dark and ominous recesses of Everfree forest, something was going down.

Silver Spoon was gagged and bound to a long, wooden log, surrounded by several figures. "What do you think the boss will do with her?" asked a stubby figure. "Who knows? But this should be fun to see what happens!" another, taller and lankier figure pipped up. "Yeah, the boss's punishments are great fun!" a third, husky, figure cheered on.

"Why must you treat this like a game?"

The three figures gasped to see the scorce of the forth voice.

"B-Boss!" the figures yelped in unison.

"Lay her on the ground. I have a few words for our little accomplice."

The shadows complied, and set the log on the ground, Silver Spoon facing upwards. "Now, listen here, dear. The goal was to get her out of the picture. Explain to me why she is still alive." The boss

spoke in a polite manner, although it's tone was cold enough to freeze the fires of hell itself;

"Hmmph-hmph!" Silver Spoon tried to yell through the gag.

"I'm sorry, dear, I don't understand you." The figure turned to it's underlings. "Ungag her!" shouted the boss.

The underling figures fumbled with the gag, until it slipped off.

"W-what did you do to my friend?" Silver spoon asked, trying her best to invoke fear into her voice, rhough she was certainly failing.

"You never had any real friends, you fool. You don't DESERVE friends! You are my property, understand?" The Shadowy Leader shouted, placing a strong limb between her legs.

"Hnng...! I'm sorry! I thought mutilating her would be enough! I just couldn't kill her!" Silver spoon pleaded. Although her begging was met with only a cruel laughter. "Hahahah! Hear that boys? She was OK with mutilation, but not with killing!" the figures laughed in unison at the subdued rich filly.

The figure began to approach her, until their faces were inches apart.

"Very well. Just this once, I will do things your way. But in return I expect you make sure things done, or else... the boys and I will knock every disobident thought right out of you! Is this clear?"

Silver Spoon nodded wistfully.

"Very well. Now, your leader grows bored... You know where this is going..." The underlings begin to snicker and guffaw, knowing all too well what that meant.

* * *

Ok, I tried to make this longer, but I have no idea how long this is. I have a busy school schedule, along with many hours of drawing to do. Anyhow, I hope you like where this is going. Real confusing, eh? Though, keep in mind, I will probably screw this up at one point. If I get enough backlash from future chapters, then I will redo them... slowly, however. Well, thanks. Oh, and I will reveal why Rarity's thread cannot be broken. Now- see you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike yawned as he faded back in to reality once more. He wiped the crud from his eyes, and looked around the room. By the look of things, it was still early yet The room was dimly lit by the light which seeped from the gaps in the curtains. It felt sort of strange to be back in his room again. He was used to being woken up by Redheart via a buzzer. The buzzer would ring once in the morning, twice for meal time, and thrice for curfew. It was a simple, yet effective system. The system got spike thinking. Seeing as Rarity's specialist wasn't going to arrive for another week, he was planning a simillar system with a tiny, little bell. Spike tinkered with the system for a few days, until it was just right. Today, he figured he would finish the project. Right after breakfast, of course.

Spike leaped out of the bed, and landed unevenly on the ground, though able to keep from falling. He opened the blinds, letting in the full force of the sun. Spike cringed, as his eyes tried to adjust to the sun's rays. "Man, it's bright out." he grumbled, as he opened the window. He felt a cool, and comfortable breeze flowing in. "Now to make the bed". He said to himself. Spike wasn't too into chores, but it made Twilight happy.

"Spike?" Twilight called out from downstairs. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, Twi".

"Sweetie Belle is here to see you".

Spike was puzzled as to why the white pony would be doing here. Spike would usually meet Sweetie belle around 4pm, just when she is finished school. She would stay for an hour, usually talking with him, and aided the dragon whenever Rarity needed tending to. He figured she must have been there because of his abscence this morning. "Ugh... I should have left a note."

(At the breakfast table)

Spike sat upright, with a big bowl of diamonds, and a nervous look on his face. Sweetie Belle sat before him. Her expression was a special blend of pissed, heartbroken, and poorly masked anger. He reached for one of his diamonds, sheepishly nibbling on it, his eyes flickering between his breakfast and the pissed off mare that stood before him. He also took a peek in twilight's direction. Twilight looked like she just ran over a puppy with a sports car.

"Spike, why weren't you at the hospital with Rarity this morning?" Sweetie Belle asked, giving him a cold glare. Not an aggressive glare, but a glare a woman would give her lover if (s)he was suspected of cheating.

Spike gulped down his food before speaking."I snuck in here, as I usually did for a quick snack. But Twi knew I wasn't sleeping or eating properly, so she sent me to bed."

"Well, Rarity woke up early, and threw a panic when she knew you weren't there!" she spat, pointing a hoof at the purple dragon. Twilight stepped in to defend her assistant. "Now hold on, this wasn't Spike's fault. It was just one of those things. Spike didn't know he wouldn't be returning that night. There is no need to blame him, especially seeing as he was kind enough to spend all his time with her." Twilight seemed to get her message across, as Sweetie Belle's anger melted. She took in a deep breath, then sighed. "Sorry for getting mad at you Spike. I am just a little shook up, lately". This was understandable, seeing as Sweetie belle had to take over Rarity's buisiness to pay for food, and for the hospital fees, along with trying to balance it with her school life. It must have been daunting for her. Spike took another bite from his diamonds.

Sweetie Belle looked up, with a softer expression than before. "Anyway, We may have a lead into who assaulted Rarity!"

Spike nearly choked on his food. "W-What? That's wonderful-ack!" he choked out, trying to mask the pain of choking on a near indestructable mineral by putting on a big, corny smile.

"Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara were also attacked just yesterday. When they were found, they were tied together with the same kind of thread Rarity's mouth was sown together with. When they were untied, they told the cops that the Diamond dogs had their way with them. It was a miracle that someponies noticed their abscence, and went to form a search party. None of them had any worrisome physical injuries, and they didn't end up pregnant, but they were pretty shaken up. And Diamond Tiara...". Sweetie Belle took a pause. "When I saw her earlier this morning... she couldn't form a cohenent sentence. It was either incessant giggling, or her calling for Silver Spoon".

Spike's stomach churned. This seemed rather illogical, not to mention extremely horrid.

"But this makes no sense. Why on earth would the Diamond Dogs attack Rarity? Or Rape Diamond

Tiara and Silver Spoon?".

"Who can say?" she shrugged her shoulders. Spike didn't know what to make of this. The Diamond dogs are crazy, but they weren't monsters. Monsters don't concede when their victim starts whining. Why would they rape two fillies with no provocation? Though it would make sense as to why they would want retribution against Rarity. And seeing as DT and SS are rather fancy, maybe the Diamond Dogs affilalated them with her. That would make sense.

"I got a theory. Maybe The Diamond Dogs wanted revenge because of what Rarity done to them in the Diamond Mines. And maybe they attacked Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, because they thought they were related or something."

"What makes you think that?" Asked Sweetie Belle.

"The Diamond Dogs aren't very bright, so that must mean when they saw them, they thought they were related somehow because of how upper crust they were?".

Twilight suddenly rejoined the discussion once again. "Sweetie Belle. I asked the nurses why they needed a professional to come in. They told me that this was the only doctor who knew how to remove the particular thread used to sow up Rarity's mouth. Care to explain that?" Spike knew this side of Twilight all too well. When Twilight had a hunch, she was almost always right.

"Oh. Apparently it is Diamond Spider silk, or something. It is apparently indestructable."

"Diamond Spider Silk. Just as I thought. But where would they get the money for that? It's as expensive as dragon scales. Even with a truckload of diamonds, you wouldn't be able to buy enough

to floss with! That, along with the unusually long amount of time they took to get back at Rarity, would mean they are either uninvolved, or the Diamond Dogs had more than one person"

"Maybe we should shed this info with the-" Spike said, before a knock on the door ended the conversation.

"Spike, could you go get that?" asked Twilight.

* * *

Spike walked over and peeked through the window of the door. He gasped. "I-its..."

Oh Snap! What a craptastic cliffhanger! Anyway, who do you suppose is at the door? Please leave your answer in the reviews section. And Please review. I need some motivation for writing this trainwreck. Speaking of writing, When I am done this, I have a horror/Comedy fanfic planned. It is gonna be based around the segment online called "Ask Butchershy and Pinkamena". I plan to make it only a two chapter, with one being a clop, of the disturbing variety. How disturbing? Well Pinkamena will think Butchshy is dead, and will nearly discect her. The funny thing, as Butchershy was shown to get turned on by the idea in the video, so that's what happens here. Also, did I mention that Moonveil was the inspiration for this fanfic? Ah, nevermind. Please review. And sorry I couldn't make it longer. I have a TINY attention span.


	5. Chapter 4-5

Ok, one reviewer questioned why bother skipping the rape of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, asking why I skipped it if this is rated M. Well, I decided to keep it T, generously. But no rape or severe onscreen gore. Also, why would you want to see little fillies get raped by a bunch of walking shout-outs to the time where everyone acted more obnoxious than the tools on Jersey Shore?

Spike opened the door, revealing everyone's favorite mailmare.

"Hello Spike!" Derpy cheered, abruptly pulling him into a hug.

"Whoa- Hello... Derpy." he squeaked out, his head turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Derpy, you're... choking Spike." Twilight sheepishly stated, careful not to make the mare feel bad.

"Oh, Sorry!". And with that, she dropped the air-deprived dragon to the ground.

Spike quickly regained composture, dusting himself off.

"Anyway, I got a letter for you! Bye!" She dropped the letter on the ground, and flew away.

Spike scratched his head, as he watched her fly off crookedly. Derpy was a wierd mare.

"Well Spike? What does the letter say?" Asked Twilight.

"Let's see... It's a letter from Jet Set. Apparently he is planning a birthday for Diamond Tiara's 16th."

"Wait, why did he suddenly plan to throw her a party after the assault?" Asked Spike.

"I am guessing this was sent on the same day as the assault, but before it happened.". Twilight walked next to him, and swiped the card from his claws. "It's probably cancelled due to recent events, though."

Spike felt sorry for Diamond Tiara. They known eachother for a few years, and even dated for a while. Unfortunately, it ended in... sour terms. Still, he felt guilty that despite everything, she sent him an invite. It wouldn't hurt if he visited her in the hospital, would it?

(at the hospital)

"Excuse me, Rarity? We got some new patients to keep you company!"

Rarity could hear the sounds of hooves tapping against a white marble floor. She wished she could shout "Hello, I'm blind! I can't talk! I don't know who the new ponies are, and I can't tell!". Rarity hated being so helpless. She hated it! What's more they were barely helping her! It was Spike that did everything for her! Spike fed her, and bathed her, and was even working on a method of communication for her. Meanwhile the nurses might as well have been fired. And where did the doctor? The last time she saw a doctor here was when Rainbow Dash sprained her wing.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"No problem, Silver Spoon. You and Diamond Tiara will get beds right next to Rarity".

Oh Fuck.


	6. Chapter 4-and-three-quarters

First, sorry for the teeny half-chapter I puked up on you. Also, Filthy Rich is Diamond Tiara's father, not Jet Set. Jet Set was that suck up in "Sweet and Elite". BTW, I am real sorry about these stupid half-chapters. It's a long story. A long, stupid story, but a long story no less.

Rarity couldn't believe her ears. Not them! Rarity had previously suffered their presence several times in her life. And every time she did, it would usually involve her having to make a dress for one of them, while they were back-seat designing, so to speak. To be fair, Silver Spoon was at least able to have a polite conversation, and wasn't generally as bad as Diamond Tiara. Her father spoilt her rotten, that's one thing for sure! She wondered that if she pretended she was sleeping, would they ignore her? It was worth a shot.

And so she closed her eyes, and began breathing heavily through her nose.

"Oh my. What happened to her? She looks dreadful!" commented Silver Spoon, with genuine pity in her voice.

Rarity could hear the two obnoxious fillies approach her bed. "Hello? Are you alright?" asked Silver Spoon. How stupid were these fillies? Her mouth was sown shut! The nurses were total tools,

the only one who can remove the stitches is some specialist all the way from manehattan, and Spike is gone to Celestia knows where! And the worst part is, she couldn't even complain about it! She couldn't do anything! Her life was over!

She began to feel tears flow up from her battered tear ducts, along with a little blood. Red droplets fell down from her cheek.

"Shh..."

She felt a hoof wipe the bloody tears away affectionately. "Shh..." she heard the voice again. It was Diamond Tiara's voice. "T-Tiara!" Silver Spoon stuttered, completely shocked by Tiara's actions. "It's alright... everything is alright" she whispered as if she was attempting to console a child. "She is just scared, Silver Spoon." Rarity couldn't help but feel unsettled by this. Her actions were soft, yet unnatural and subtly horrific. "She's just scared..." She whispered this phrase in Rarity's ear as she gently rubbed her mane.

Although Rarity couldn't see it, she could tell from the barely audible trembling eminating from the blue filly. Or at least, Rarity thought she was blue. Green? Cyan? Aquamarine? She couldn't really remember. Her color wasn't important now. What was important was this undeniably queer series of events that conspired over the weeks. From her brutal battering, to the sudden attitude adjustment of the two snobbiest ponies Celestia ever reluctantly delivered into existance, and the sudden lack of doctors in the hospital. Either something was brewing, or Discord broke loose, and started screwing things up in a more subtle manner.

'By the way, why were they even here anyway?"

Rarity's thoughts were disrupted when the familiar voice of her loyal purple dragon was heard.

"Hey Rarity, Hey Diamond... tiara? Silver Spoon?"

* * *

Nothing says awkward like walking into a room to see your crush having a seemingly intimate moment with your ex. That's for sure.

I am a total ass when it comes to cliff hangers. Or Am I just lazy? Yeah. Lazy. Though holloween (which my people invented, hurr hurr!) holidays are on next week! This means more time for me to work on this story! Plus it means more views! Think about it, what does everypony want to do on holloween? Go To Church? Spam Cat Pictures to their neigh-bours? Destroy New Jersey? Be scared/disturbed, that's what! BTW: 2500 Views! I am so thankful for you guys! I wonder what is in store for this story next... Well read on! See you next time!


	7. Official Notice

Okie dokie. I know what you are thinking. Rat, how could you? Well, I am honestly sick to my teeth with this story. It's not an original idea (I got the idea from an image of an eyeless Rarity), the story felt really horrible to write, and I felt my discriptions and such were horrid. You know, that "Spike said, X-ing as he Y-ed.

I wanted to end this story ASAP, So I went for a half-assed ending. A few hours later, I get a comment, from an "Ichiryu No Meiyo". For easiness sake, I will now refer to him/her as Mayo. Why? Because. Anyway, first Mayo commented on my half assed approach to the , I do wish I had the strength to finish the story. To give it a solid plot. To make it my first propper work where I didn't rage quit. But... needless to say- I failed.

So, mayo then got an idea- take it into his/her own hands. Mayo asked could (s)he do it herself. Quite frankly, I was surprised someone cared enough to attempt to fix my uppity litter... ature.

So, I agreed. So, please disregard that last chapter. Now I am not sure the story will be re-written fron scratch, taken over from chapter four and three quarters, or whatever else. I am not sure if it will be on my account, or Mayo's, or god knows. I have no idea ATM. But you get the picture. I guess I will be content writing creepy little horror pips, rather than full on stories.

Well, in any event, keep your ears open, and thank you for giving this 3500 views when it was in my care(lessness). Mayo will probably make this go far. I wish our friend good luck.

Though, checking her profile, she seems to be one of those few authors who can write pretty well. Though, is "Conspiratorially" even a bleeding word? Sounds Cromulant. See what I did there? Hah,

Brilliant!

TL'DR

My ending never happened.

I am giving this to Mayo.

I will write small horror and smut fics from here on in.

Thanking Mayo for wanting to do that

Thanks for reading.

Goodbye


End file.
